


The back of the moon

by Kaeruchan



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Violence, F/F, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaeruchan/pseuds/Kaeruchan
Summary: Yubin is a famous and secret songwriter who has made many songs about love but has never really felt such emotion. Gahyeon loves love stories but doesn't think that in real life it works that way. Fate has chosen its next victims but will this be a story with a happy ending?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Gahyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Au ever, so I apologize beforehand hehehe  
> Also, English is not my mother tongue, spare my life if is a mess but I'll really appreciate if you could give me some feedback and If people like this I will continue the story.
> 
> Anything you want to talk or ask me just write me https://curiouscat.me/Kaeru-chan

Yubin was sitting in her studio writing the lyrics for her next song, she seemed frustrated as she frowned like never before. She was so absorbed that she didn't notice the person standing at the door until she cleared her throat seeking the composer's attention.

"You're going to be 50 very soon if you keep frowning like that hahaha" said a black-haired girl with tender eyes but that seemed intimidating to people who didn't know her.

"As long as I can continue composing my music, doesn't matter how old I am" Yubin giggled as she said it "Besides unlike you Rock Star Lee Siyeon, nobody cares about my identity and that's fine"

"Sometimes I wish you would let me give you the credit you deserve," Siyeon said as his expression softened, tinged with a touch of regret.

"We have already talked about this" Yubin said as he shook his head from side to side. "It is not fame I'm looking for, but that people can listen to my songs and feel they are not alone, that there's someone who also understands their pain" The girl's eyes sparkled when she said this so much that Siyeon could only look at her in admiration.

"That is very deep for someone who has never fallen in love before." Siyeon let out a laugh that filled the studio completely. "Oh by the way Sua is looking for you, she said something about wanting to ask you a favor" said the singer as she prepared to open the door.

"A favor? To me?" Yubin opened his eyes with a confused expression. "I feel like my life is in danger if I agree to do that favor," she said again with a serious tone.

"Mmm you should leave a will just in case, it's not like you can refuse either, see you around Dami. If you survive hahaha" Siyeon said before closing the door when leaving.

Sua Siyeon's choreographer was a slim little girl with incredible strength and tone of voice for her height. Sua started working with Siyeon 2 years ago and although Yubin was not exactly an outgoing person outside the studio, the two girls always invited them to go out and eat or drink. You can say they are the only friends she has other than her piano.

However, thinking Sua wanted to ask her for a favor scared her because she didn't know her well enough to know what it could be. With all the fear and anxiety Yubin left the studio and went looking for the choreographer.

Sua was in the practice room as usual but to Yubin's surprise she wasn't with Siyeon but a girl who she would later describe as "Goddess of happiness". Black hair, eyes like rising moons, cheeks that seemed so soft that caused her to want to grab them between her two hands and never let go, and her smile... Yubin had never seen such a bright, playful and beautiful smile in her life. She was so stunned that she didn't realize that she had entered the room by inertia.

"Dami! Good to see you!" Sua said as she approached to give her a hug (a habit that still made Yubin feel a little uncomfortable) while the girl behind Sua looked at her expectantly. "Oh yeah! Dami this is my baby sister Gahyeon she's in her last year of Medicine, and she is single” the choreographer mentioned while giving a mischievous smile.

"Unnie!!! You can't go around introducing me to your coworkers like that! First I'm not a baby anymore and second it's not yours or anyone's business if I'm single or not” Gahyeon said as she gave her sister little blows. "Nice to meet you Dami, forget everything that this dork said I'm Gahyeon" the girl reached out to shake Yubin's hand.

"D-don't worry. N-nice to meet you, I'm Yu-Yubin, no, wait, I mean Da-Dami" Yubin cursed herself for stuttering so many times, that she felt ashamed and couldn't look at the girl in front of her, even less shake the girl hands, however Gahyeon didn't seem bothered by this and just stare at Yubin's eyes.

"Cute. I hope we get along well Yubin ah” said the girl with a new smile, much bigger and much more beautiful, so much that Yubin seemed to have completely lost track of time, until Sua interrupted.

"Does our songwriter seem to be only good at written words, or is it just difficult because of my sister's beauty?" Sua let out a laugh so loud that Gahyeon had to cover his ears while blushing.

"Well I have to go Unnie, don't forget to drink plenty of water and don't skip your meals! Oh! And don't forget what I mentioned before! Otherwise, you will be dead to me” Gahyeon said as she went to the door.

"As if you could get rid of me so easily kiddo," the older one said as she rolled her eyes. "You better visit me more often now!" Sua screamed as she watched her younger sister leave.

Yubin remained in exactly the same position throughout this exchange between sisters, until she woke up from her trance and looked at Sua who had a mischievous look on her face again.

"You're whipped for my sister" she said in a mocking tone this time. "Gahyeon hasn't had much time because of our careers to hang out with me but it seems like I'll have that kiddo around me more often" the adoration in Sua's voice while talking about her sister was evident. "Oh by the way, the favor that I was going to ask you! I need a song for me and my sister. Soon an important date is coming for both of us and I want to sing to her ”.

"After all you've teased me today, do you think I'll make you a song for your sister?" Yubin said it in a tone of disbelief but deep inside she knew she would, it was not something that would bother her at all.

"Dami please!! Or should I say Yubin ah?” Sua giggled as Yubin's cheeks reddened. "I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important to me, please" said the eldest in a more serious and formal tone.

Dami sighed "I guess I have no other choice then, but I will need information from you to know how to express your feelings" this was something Yubin often did with her songs, because creating songs was not only to put nice lyrics, but she believed it should be transmitted emotions and if you don't feel them you can't transmit them. In love songs due to this, she always looked for the experiences of others to write the lyrics, that's why they were so successful because Yubin believed they were true feelings told through her lyrics.

"Well, how about I'll tell you a little about us while we eat something, I'm hungry and you already heard the doctor, I can't skip my meals" said the elder in a mocking tone "This way you will also know more about your crush" Sua's laugh was much louder this time.

"It's not as if I could feel something for someone I don't know Sua" Yubin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Aha yes of course, I give you less than a month and you'll be asking me for advice on how to get my sister out on a date" she laughed mockingly again.

The two girls left the practice room and the company to eat, exchanging jokes, although it was more like Sua bothering Yubin and the latter denying everything.

But the truth is that Gahyeon had left a deep impression on Yubin, and she wanted to know more about the youngest, she wanted to understand the person behind that bright smile. And who knows someday also talk to her but for now knowing her through Sua seemed enough.

Yubin couldn't imagine everything she was about to know and experience together with Gahyeon…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think someone will read this so thanks!!  
> I hope you like this update. 
> 
> Let me know if it sucks or not, if you wanna give me english lesson, etc lol @nietgi

“It took you a while back there. Everything ok with our noisy?” said a blond-haired girl with a tender and playful voice as Gahyeon looked up from the phone and opened the car door.

"You know how Sua-unnie is like, the whole block would have known if something bad happened" Gahyeon said as the car speed up.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure not only the block but the entire state would hear it. And? Did you tell her what's going on? What did she say?" the blonde-haired girl was waiting for Gahyeon's response expectantly and a little worried.

"Ehm well ... the point is that..." Gahyeon ramble around unable to look at the girl next to her.

"You didn't say anything to her, did you?" Gahyeon's gaze was still on the ground, but she could feel JiU's look at her slightly annoyed.

"It's just she came and hugged me extremely surprised and excited... I mean I couldn't tell her after all the time that we haven't seen each other JiU-unnie..." Gahyeon wanted to believe was the reason why she hadn't told her sister nothing, but deep inside she knew, it was just an excuse. She was afraid of what might happen when she tells her, what she could do and how she could look at Gahyeon.

"Gahyeon ah! You have to tell her now, otherwise she'll go crazy if she discovers it by someone else” JiU said while stopping the car and softening her tone of voice.

“I know, that's why I decided to tell her after our anniversary. It's the first time in a long time I've seen her and I just want to spend our day creating good memories to replace the bad ones Unnie” the youngest's voice grew weaker and her eyes slightly starting to get wet until JiU approached, wrapping Gahyeon in her arms who immediately started crying.

“I know sweetie I know but, Sua doesn't deserve to be in the shadows. What's more, I'm sure I won't live long after she finds out. I don't know if I should buy a hearing aid for when I go deaf with her screaming or buy life insurance and at least leave something to Yoohyeon” The older girl made a theatrical gesture of concern making Gahyeon laugh a little.

"There it is, my favorite smile" JiU smiled warmly as she wiped away Gahyeon's tears.

"Isn't Yoohyeon-unnie smile supposed to be your favorite one?" Gahyeon said in a weak and teasing tone.

"She's the love of my life but there are certain things Yoohyeon doesn't need to know, so keep this secret for me" the older one said as she hugged Gahyeon again.

"Thanks Unnie, without you, I wouldn't be alive," Gahyeon said as JiU started the car again.

When they finally arrived at the apartment where Gahyeon, JiU and her girlfriend Yoohyeon lived, the latter was waiting for them at the door to welcome them. "Oh god I was already worried about the two of you" Yoohyeon said. This was a tall girl with brown hair, eyes like a puppy, dorky, energetic and very kind person who was always playing with PIE or Cherry their puppies, or playing and screaming to video games.

"Babe I told you there was no need to wait for us outside. Gahyeon needed to talk to Sua, and we didn't know how long it would take” JiU commented as she approached her girlfriend to give her a warm kiss and hug.

"Our babies missed you, although not as much as I did, so I couldn't be calm" Yoohyeon gave JiU a look Gahyeon thought couldn't really exist until she met them. A look of admiration, love, affection, respect, feelings they would give everything for each other. Gahyeon felt her chest warm up everytime she saw them together, but she also thought it was an isolated case in the world. There is no way people can really love each other like in love stories, there is no happy ending forever. After a while people start to get bored, resentful, or they leave...

"Ugh I'm going inside, I feel like my blood sugar goes up just by looking at you guys," Gahyeon said in a warmer than annoyed tone as she headed to the door.

"Oh Gahyeon ah! How about Dreamcatcher Company? I have been told the company where your sister teach it's one of the best in the country” The tallest girl said as they entered the house and got comfortable.

“Mmmm, I don't know what to tell you Unnie. I really just went in there and talked a little bit with Sua-unnie” said the youngest as she went to the kitchen to prepare some ramen. “Oh but, I met Lee Siyeon's songwriter! I think it was called Dami or Yubin. She is very handsome and cute" Gahyeon replied as a small giggle appeared on her face "Do you want some Ramen? I'm starving”

The two older ones widened their eyes and looked at each other incredulously. Gahyeon had never seemed interested in other people, she was kind to everyone but apart from her sister and the two present, she had never spoken or made such an expression for anyone.

"Tell us more about her, baby," JiU said cautiously.

"There's not much to tell Unnie, she just greeted me and stuttered" Gahyeon's smile grew a little as she remembered it.

"You don't want to get to know her a little more Gahyeon ah?" Yoohyeon was the one who spoke this time.

"I don't think it's the best ... We already know how it ended the last time I tried to make friends with someone. I don't want anyone to go to the ER again because of me” Gahyeon expression darkened with a glim of pain and regret.

"That's in the past Baby. This time is different, besides I'm still here, right?” JiU said and approached the youngest to give her a hug “It wasn't your fault. And I'm never going to stop being your friend"

Yoohyeon stood up from her seat to hug the two girls tightly. After a few minutes the tallest was the first to break the silence "for how long have you been cooking those noodles?" The oldest and the youngest looked at each other for a moment and then at the pot in front of them with a laugh that filled the entire room.

"How about we order Tteokbokki instead?" JiU said while picking up her cell phone.

"Tteokbokki!!!!!" Gahyeon shouted and jumped excited at the mention of the dish.

That same night Gahyeon was about to sleep when her phone lit up, and she saw the 1 new message on the screen:

"Kiddo are you free tomorrow? How about you practice a little with me like in the old days? ” Gahyeon smiled broadly upon seeing her sister's message.

When they were younger, SuA spent hours and hours dancing and Gahyeon always sat down to one side watching her sister. Sometimes when SuA felt Gahyeon was getting too bored she taught her a few steps, so they could dance together. Although the younger was not very good just seeing her trying was enough to make the older smile, and Gahyeon was very happy when her sister rewarded her for dancing so well. It was the most precious memory of Gahyeon. The time she spent with her sister.

After replying to her sister, with the memories and warm feeling of nostalgia, Gahyeon entered the world of dreams as she fell deeply asleep.

The phone lit up once more filling the room with light:

_1 new message: "Don't think you can leave me. I'll find you again soon, darling"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. here we go again lol. Thank you for the support and people who actually are reading this despite my poor English.  
> I would really like to know what you think so far ad I hope you like it. Soon it would be more interesting I swear

Chapter 3

As they left the company, the two girls walked a couple of blocks to a small restaurant where they were greeted by an orange-haired woman looking rather refined at once tender.

"Welcome—Ah! Sua was you, and I see you're bringing a companion who's not our Siyeon. I can't believe you're already cheating on her and in front of me" the orange-haired woman said it very theatrically which made Yubin laugh.

"The fact that you think I could cheat on Signie is the amazing thing about the whole thing here" Sua mentioned while rolling her eyes in annoyance. “Yubin this is my dramatic and unreliable friend Handong, Dongie this is Yubin the mastermind behind Signie's songs and my future sister-in-law" a Machiavellian smile covered all of Sua's factions.

Yubin widened her eyes and looked down when she felt her cheeks red "You can't go around saying that in public, you could get me into trouble" the panic and flustered in the girl's eyes being evident.

“A problem with whom? With the company or with my sister? Besides Yubin-ah there is nobody here, in any case we know who to kill if something happens” Sua's smile widened as she saw Yubin's embarrassed face.

"Wow, is this what I get for being your friend? Sit down, I guess the same as always?" Handong spoke to the choreographer as the latter searched for a place near the window to sit.

Sua just nodded while Yubin settled at the table

"So we should start with the stories between me and Gahyeonie, right?" the older of the two began to look out the window while with a distant look seemed to remember.

“You see, you may have noticed that my sis and I don't look much alike. This is because we are not blood related, my mother married Gahyeon's father when I was 17 and Gah was 12. I never really thought I would have a younger sister to take care of, so when we all moved together I didn't know how to treat Gahyeon. I was also preparing for college and didn't want to add more problems to my life.

So I spent little time at home, just to sleep and have dinner, normally I was practicing idol choreography in the studio where I would see classes or else I would go out with my best friend. One day it occurred to my mother it would be nice if Gahyeon and I spent quality time as sisters. I don't have to tell you how much I hate the idea of being forced to get along with her, although of course Gahyeon had never invaded my personal space or tried to force something between us.

Despite everything, I decided to take her to the studio while practicing, she sat there for almost 4 hours without saying a word, just watching me dance with a strange look of admiration I didn't understand. Just before finishing the routine I was learning, I just misstep and fell to the ground with my ankle hurting like hell. I heard the door opened and when I looked up the girl who had been watching me for 4 hours she was gone. I thought " _Oh sure she thinks they will scold her and blame her_ " and I felt a little annoyed she left me there alone. I knew we had known each other for just 1 month but it was still very cold of her to run and leave me like this.

Just when I was starting to get up and looking for my things thinking how to go home, the door rang again and when I looked up I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Gahyeon's cheeks were red, and she was all sweaty, with an ice pack in her left hand and a packet of bandages in her right hand. My heart skipped a beat at that sight, she had not abandoned me, instead she was looking for a way to help me.

She walked over to put the ice pack on my foot for a while and then bandaged it like it was an everyday thing. I couldn't but feel curious to such a scene and asked where she had learned that, she just looked at me with this look of innocence saying that they taught it to her at school, but she had never done it before, so she was afraid of hurting me.

Can you believe it? A 12-year-old girl worried about hurting a 17-year-old. When I mentioned she didn't have to worry about hurting me, do you know what she said? " _But if you get hurt and you can't dance again, it would break my heart since you're the best dancer I've ever seen._ " From that moment I decided to get to know Gahyeon more and promised I would take care of her with my life no matter what, so every time I had a rehearsal I took her to see me. Sometimes when I felt she was very bored I would teach her some steps, so she could practice with me.

The look she had every time I rewarded her was like there wasn't better praise in the world than that, other times it was just fun to see her pouting because she didn't make it” Sua had a look Yubin couldn't describe, she felt it was the memory more precious the oldest had and gave her a fairly broad idea of the sisters' relationship.

"You said a special date is coming up for you soon what is it?" Yubin stared at Sua while the latter sighed.

“Due to problems with my sexuality and our parents, I decided to leave home one day. Gahyeon wanted me to take her with me but I didn't think I could give her everything she needed, so I made her a promise " _No matter where we are we would always celebrate the day we became sisters"_ , I always wanted to visit her but I hated to think on coming back and when my mom divorced Gahyeon's father I didn't feel coming back was the right thing to do, so every anniversary we spoke by call or messages and bought a cake to celebrate” Sua this time looked at the flat, her tone sad and lower as she said every word ... regret this was what Yubin felt from Sua.

"But this time you will be able to celebrate it together" Yubin decided to give the older one a little courage and to cheer her up.

"That's why I want this anniversary to be very special, I want to make up for it, for all this time. I want her to know how much I love her and how grateful I am for having her in my life." The oldest had that spark in her eyes again, the one Yubin had witnessed when Sua had been talking to Gahyeon early.

"Ok I think I have a good idea for the song then" Yubin said it serenely however the emotion behind making this song charged with emotions made her want to go back to the studio to work on it immediately.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Yubin" Sua hugged Yubin without thinking twice until Handong approached with the food

“Here's your chicken and beer order. Also, I just called Siyeon to tell her how her girlfriend is cheating on her with her coworker at my restaurant and said she would come right away” A small laugh came from Handong's mouth.

"I'LL KILL YOU HANDONG!" Sua said in such a high tone Yubin thought she would be deaf after that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me a while (2 months) and I'm sorry but if anyone is reading this I hope you enjoy it.  
> Also, please let me know what do you guys think about it. Love yall
> 
> @JiUrs4ever for anyone who wants to follow me or just talk

Yubin had been early in the studio working on the song Sua had asked her to do, but whenever she went into composer mode Yubin lost the track of time, which led to her frequently skipping meals. Today she was going the same way as always until the girl stopped at the sound of a notification on his phone, when she got up she realized that the clock said 1:50 pm It was not very surprising the morning had gone away quickly but receive a message from Sua if it was.

_**From: LOUD choreographer** _

_"Hey Yubs what's up? I need a huge favor, my little sister is coming to the company at 2pm to spend quality time with the one and only queen Sua, but Signie has not finished dressing or eaten, so I was wondering if you could keep her company while we get there? "_

Yubin shock her head and a feeling of anxiety began to take over her. He checked the time again, "its almost 2pm!" She ran off to the company door looking for the younger girl hoping she wasn't waiting long there" _  
_

Upon reaching the door she was met by the sight of Gahyeon getting out of a woman's car that if it wasn't for Gahyeon saying goodbye to her Yubin would have thought it was a hallucination. The woman wore blonde long-hair, eyes like rising moons, and a bright smile almost as if the sun itself had greeted her. She only came out of her trance when Gahyeon looked and smiled at her, Yubin could even swear her heart skipped a beat at such a scene.

"Hey Yubin-Ah! Long time no see, have you seen my sister?" the younger said enthusiastically as she approached her.

"Mmm .. Ehm .." Yubin found it difficult to form a coherent sentence at this point "She told me she would be a little late and I should tell you to wait for her ... sorry", she said with his eyes on the floor blushing for stuttering.

"Ah, don't worry, she's always been like that" Gahyeon gave a little giggle "sometimes she is too late although I always wait for her" this time yubin noticed a touch of sadness crossing the girl's eyes.

"Ehm well .. What do you think if I show you the company then?" Yubin wasn't sure where she got the courage from, but after seeing the look of enthusiasm of the girl in front of her, all her fears vanished.

"I would love to!" Gahyeon visibly excited.

The two girls walked through the facilities of the company, Yubin explaining what was done in each area until they reached the studio where they both agreed it was the last stop, so they could rest a bit.

Gahyeon was the first to break the silence that had formed after a while without saying anything in the studio.

"So tell me, how you compose a song? Is there a trick or it's you are just a genius" Gahyeon smiled tenderly Yubin thought.

"Anyone can compose a song, but it takes a little more to compose a song that can reach others" Yubin always felt more relaxed when she talked about composing "You see, first I create the lyrics, but it is not enough that it is something beautiful or at least for me it is not enough. I want people to connect their feelings with my lyrics, that someone can feel the same as them. Once I have the lyrics I go to find what would be the sound that allows me to reach that person and can be related to the song. We can feel a lot with a song from happiness to sadness as long as we can relate to it, for me it is like writing a letter to people who need it "

"Wow, that's so cool and cute. Many times music is the only thing that saves us, don't you think?" Gahyeon had a look that Yubin could not describe however she could feel her chest tightness as she looked at the girl. "You are very cool Yubin" this time the girl looked at Yubin with a warmth that totally invaded the heart of the latter one.

Trying to hide any trace of embarrassment Yubin decided to try to get to know more about Gahyeon "I can ask you why you decided to be a doctor? It is not that there is anything wrong, nor do I want to be a nosy it's just that ... uhm you don't have to answer if you don't you want to" Yubin started to ramble around.

Gahyeon found Yubin’s rambling cute. Somehow it made her feel calm "It is not a very deep reason, rather I would say that it is a cliché" she laughed "I wanted to be able to help myself and at the same time I discovered that I wanted to be able to help people and my loved ones. I suppose that in this aspect our works are similar "this time Gahyeon looked out the small study window.

"You are very impressive gahyeon" the words came out of her mouth without realizing it, and she looked away again feeling how she blushed again. To yubin it seemed strange the first thing the girl said, but she understood that if she wanted to talk more about the subject she would have continued, so she did not push the topic anymore.

They talked for a while about what they liked, hobby, music and books until Gahyeon's phone started vibrating.

"Unnie? Are you here? Ok I'm in the studio with Yubin. No, don't worry, I'm on my way" she said as she gathered her things and hung up.

"Thanks for everything, I had a lot of fun talking to you. I'm sure you may be busy but would you like to go eat with us later after we finish practice?" the youngest had a pleading look, as if telling Yubin she wanted her to say yes.

"I don't want to disturb your quality time and-" the girl was interrupted by Gahyeon

"You are not going to bother and I'm sure Unnie wouldn't mind. Give me your phone number to write to you when we finish practicing and go to eat" Yubin hesitated a little, however gave in and took the youngest phone to write her number.

"See you later Yubin-Ah!" the girl wave and head to the practice room

\---

Little could Yubin concentrate after Gahyeon's departure, she kept repeating everything they talked about, and she was nervous to go eat with her (and Sua) but more than anything she felt like she had found a new song and no matter how much she heard it she didn't want to stop listening to it.

As Gahyeon promised, she wrote to Yubin at the end of the practice to eat, the three met at the door of the company and headed to the restaurant the older one had taken Yubin before.

They spent the evening eating and Sua recounting anecdotes of how Gahyeon ran to the major's room because she had a nightmare, or how Sua had the habit of leaving her books at home and it was Gahyeon who had to take it to her school. Yubin felt the sisters' warmth and nostalgia with each story and it was overwhelming sometimes when they screamed to see who was right, however it was nice to see how close they were.

"I think it's time to go, I have practice early tomorrow" the youngest said to the other two as she finished drinking her beer

"Oh come on baby, just a little more, I'll take you home, I promise" Sua began to say with a pleading look and sadness at the youngest

"Sorry Unnie, my roommate should already be coming" Gahyeon looks at his sister with an apologetic look.

"Rejected by my own sister. I don't think I raised her well" the older woman's dramatic and theatrical tone making the other two laughs.

"You should have tried to be an actress Unnie, I'm sure you would have had many contracts" Gahyeon rolled her eyes.

"I know, I'm so talented but my passion beat everything else" Sua with a cocky attitude while saying it.

"How can you stand her Yubin-ah?" Gahyeon immediately asked the songwriter

"I rarely see her to be honest" Yubin said it in a good way but at such response the sisters began to laugh loudly.

"Well I leave you two, thanks for the evening and to you Unnie for showing me once again I am not good for dancing" Gahyeon smiled jokingly. "I hope we can talk about more things again Yubin-ah" Sua's Machiavellian gaze fixed on Yubin as she nodded.

The girl said goodbye and went out the door of the restaurant, while the other two were finishing their beer. When suddenly hey heard a very loud scream outside just where Gahyeon went, and the heart of both girls stopped...

  
In no time Sua and Yubin were outside both looking for the youngest, until Yubin saw her in the floor beside a man apparently drunk standing and grabbing her by the wrist but before she could move Sua was already punching the guy with all her strength.

  
Yubin run to Gahyeon's side while the latter was shaking and breathing heavily, her chest going up and down way too fast. She knew what was happening, gahyeon was having a panic attack but Yubin didn't know what to do.

  
Sua after punching the man came closer to gahyeon who flinch at the mere touch of her sister.

  
"Gahyeonie it's me, Sua. Calm down, how can I help you?" Sua said with a panic look visible in her eyes. 

  
Gahyeon couldn't make her voice come out, she was beginning to feel dizzy and her only thought was that she wished bora never had to see this. In that moment a car stopped right in front of them just before Sua started to try to move Gahyeon again.

  
"Gahyeonie! Bora move, she needs air" Gahyeon could recognize that voice everywhere, Minji was here "Hey baby you remember what do we have to do right? Breath with me" Minji took the youngest in her arms and started to take deep breath and exhaling while the latter was trying to imitate the same actions holding minji's hands.

  
Yubin and Sua just stood up there watching all the scene until finally Gahyeon seemed to have calmed down.

  
"Minji what was that? And why are you here? I want answers right now. Why my baby sister didn't want me to help her but se didn't have any problems with you?" the choreographer was beginning to raise her voice almost yelling out of pure frustration.

  
"Now it's not the time Bora, I promise you we will talk tomorrow but right now I have to get Gahyeon home" the oldest said while figuring out how she was going to get the youngest to her car.

  
"Let me help you to carry her to your car" Yubin offered since she didn't know what else to do for the girl.

  
"Let me help you to carry her to your car" Yubin offered since she didn't know what else to do for the girl.

  
"Thank you..." Minji started to say "Yubin, my name is Lee Yubin" the songwriter responded.

  
After they put Gahyeon in the car Minji said goodbye to them reassuring the oldest of the two that they will talk later and headed back home. 

  
Sua watched the car go with an uneasy feeling in her heart and asking Yubin if she can stay for another drink, which in any other situation she would have said no but after seeing the look on the choreographer’s face she couldn't turn her down. 


End file.
